Finding Him
by ILU Greg
Summary: just something that came to my mind during my math class  have funrated T just to be sure


Finding him

AN: Hey guys! A new story for you. I really hope you'll like it. Have fun. ILU Greg

December 21st 2007

"Thank god, it's friday!" Tony pumped his fist in the air.

"Oh yeah." Abby agreed, sitting in front of Tony on the desk. "I'm so excited! The party is going to be a blast!"

Tony grinned. "Well, the boss is outta here, let's go home too. I'll see you guys on the 24th." He said and waved goodbye.

Meanwhile Gibbs was occupied with his boat. He held a mug with whiskey in his left and the sandpaper in his right hand. A noise startled him and he turned towards his door. 'Must be paranoid.' He reasoned and continued sanding the boat-to-be.

December 24th 2007

'I bet the boss is going to like this. He may not show it but he's going to like it. I just know it.' Tony thought to himself as he walked through Gibbs' front door. No one was in the living room. 'Basement.' He nodded.

"Merry christmas –" Tony stopped. "boss... Boss? Boss, are you here?" No Gibbs in the basement either. Tony walked down the rest of the stairs. Gibbs mug laid on the floor. The whiskey was spilled. Tony took a quick look around. His gaze came to a shattered bottle of whiskey. There was blood on it. Tony was starting to freak out.

"Boss? Come on. This is so NOT funny, boss." Tony drew his gun and went to search the whole house. "Oh no!" He exclaimed. Gibbs was no-where. 'What if... Oh my god. I gotta find him. Maybe he's just in the office, working like ever.' Tony took out his cell. "Hey Tim, it's me. I'm sorry I can't come tonight. Have a nice evening, ya hear? Merry christmas." He spoke on McGee's mailbox.

After he made the call, Tony drove to HQ and jogged into the building. He sprinted up the stairs and into the bullpen. Nothing. Everything was just like they had left it three days ago.

He slowly woke from a deep slumber. His head hurt like hell and he groaned. Gibbs opened his eyes. He was in a delivery truck. That was no good. Gibbs swore and hit the wall of the van. Over and over again.

The van drove around a corner and Gibbs was slammed against the wall and flew to the ground. He searched for his cell but couldn't find it in his pockets so he began looking around. In a far corner of the van laid the phone. Gibbs got it and hit speed dial one.

His cell ringing brought him back to reality. Tony took it out of his pocket and answered. "DiNozzo."

"Tony! You gotta help me! I got kidna–" The reception was canceled.

"Boss? Boss! Shit!" Tony ran towards the elevator and drove to the labs. He found one of the labtechs in there. "Hey! Yeah, you. Show me how to locate a cell. NOW!"

The labtech explained everything to Tony and then went upstairs to take a break and mainly not to stand in the way. Tony punched in the number he knew by heart. Always did. The computer worked silently. It was not as fast as Abby's but he didn't want to call the others and make them worry. He had to find the boss on his own. The machine made a sound and Tony looked at the screen.

There was an old warehouse outside D.C. Tony wrote down the name of the street and ran out of the building. He went to the car and shut the door closed. The Dodge Charger took off.

Tony broke about every law as he sped down the streets. Gibbs would have been proud. The young agent worked on auto pilot. Nothing mattered, he just wanted to get to his boss. His friend and most important he wanted to find the man he loved like a father. Tony shook his head. No way Gibbs was going to die.

Tony came to an old factory site. There were three warehouses. Which one was the right one? "Damn! I don't have time for that! Okay... calm down, calm down." Tony took a deep breath. "Think. What would Gibbs do?" 'Go with your gut, DiNozzo.' Tony imagined Gibbs telling him.

"Go with my gut... okay... Gut says middle. I just hope I'm not too late." Tony drove through the gate and came to a stop in front of a huge wire mesh fence. "FUCK!" He swore. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Tony stepped out of his car and shut it with a loud bang!

There was no way around it, so Tony took a few steps backwards and then sprinted towards the wire. He jumped against it and began climbing up. Tony swore again. He hadn't seen it before but now he had. There was barb wire on top of it.

"That's just great... me and my luck." Tony took a breath and in one quick motion he jumped over the barbwired fence. "Aw!" Tony exclaimed as he hit the ground hard, landing on his left shoulder. He stood up and felt a pain in his right leg. His trousers were ripped and blood was soaking the cloth. 'There goes my pair of armani trousers.'

Now his shoulder and leg hurt like hell but Tony kept going. 'Anything for Gibbs.' He thought. 'He's the only one who copes with my screw ups. He's the one who made me the man I am now. The federal agent I am now. Screw the pain!' Tony drew his gun and carefully walked around the area.

The slap to his face stung but Gibbs tried not to show his pain. The man pressed his finger into the cut on Gibbs eyebrow. Gibbs hissed. He had identyfied himself as Rico Sanchéz. The brother of the assasin of Kelly and Shannon. The man wanted Gibbs to suffer for killing his brother.

"I thought about killing you but that would be to easy." Rico laughed. "But I found something that will hurt you a whole lot more than anything you can imagine." The man walked over to a digital projector and turned it on. "There you go Gibbs. Here's your familiy."

The screen showed a little girl and her mother in a car. Kelly and Shannon.

"Hey Daddy!" Kelly grinned and waved in the cam.

"Hi Jethro." Shannon said smiling as well.

"I miss you, Daddy. But Mommy says you'll be with us soon." Gibbs gaze was locked to the screen, his eyes were wide. "I love you, Daddy." Suddenly there was a shot and the car lost control. It was knocked to it's roof. There was a lot of blood.

"Mommy? Mommy!" Kelly shook her now dead mother and then looked into the cam. "Daddy! Help me! Please, Daddy! I'm so scared and Mommy's sleeping! I'm scared, Daddy." The little girl sobbed and then she went completely still. She also died.

"Kelly!" Gibbs yelled as tears were making their way down his cheeks. "You sick bastard! You took my family away from me! My wife and my little girl! Better start praying I can't free myself! I'm going to kill you!"

Rico wasn't surprised. A little startled if anything. "Your family? Oh, but Special Agent Gibbs, you have your family. You have that team at NCIS which you call your family, right? But I can't say how much longer you'll be able to call them your family. Wouldn't it be tragic if that cheeky boy with that spiked hair had a little accident with a gun?" He grinned and pressed a button so that the movie of Shannon and Kelly played over and over again.

"You bastard! Leave Tony outta this! If you even think about touching him, I'll hunt you down like a dog!" Gibbs screamed his face was red with anger.

Tony wanted to round a corner as he heard two people talking. He stilled for a few moments and then rounded the corner in quick motion and shot. He emptied his clip and the two guys were on the ground before they had a chance to get their guns.

He jogged to the back entrance and only slowed down as he saw another man. The guy had his back towards Tony. Tony made his way over as quiet as possible and held his gun to the criminal's head. "Where is he?!" He hissed.

"Upstairs." The guy answered. Tony let his gun connect with the man's head and the guy went unconscious. Tony opened the door and went into the big room. He wanted to take another step when he heard a scream.

"Leave Tony outta this! I warn you! Touch him and I'll kill you!" 'Gibbs.' Tony thought.

"Agent Gibbs, please. Don't talk to me like that. You don't want me to kill your _son_, do you?" Rico laughed again.

Gibbs struggled against the cuffs. He wanted to kill this guy. No one threatened Tony. The boy he practically raised. He had no manners, decency or let alone any idea how to be a good agent when Gibbs first met him. He'd been a goof ball. The class clown but Gibbs saw the sharp mind behind all these jokes. Now Tony was one of the best agents Gibbs ever worked with. If not the best.

And Tony was much more than just a co-worker. Rico was right. The team was his family. Tony had become something like a son to Gibbs. And he'd be damned if he'd let the bastard hurt Tony or the others.

"I changed my mind, Agent Gibbs. You're going on my nerves." Rico took his gun and pressed it against Gibbs forehead. "Time to say goodbye." A single shot came. Rico fell against Gibbs and then to the ground. Tony stepped into the room.

"I'm scared, Daddy..." Echoed through the hall.

Tony walked up to Gibbs. "Boss –" He stopped as he saw the screen filled with a dying Kelly. Tony's eyes began to water and he switched off the machine. He took in Gibbs hurt expression and the tears on his cheeks. Tony took a deep breath and then opened the cuffs around Gibbs' wrists.

Gibbs didn't move to stand up. He just sat there crying. Tony tried to surpress his emotions. But tears made their silent way down his own cheeks. Tony took a shaky breath and laid a hand on Gibbs shoulder. "Boss?" Tony tried. No answer came. "I know this... this sounds really dumb right now... but... it's going to be okay. You'll get through this..." He cleared his throat. "We all will help you. We'll get through this together."

"He wanted to kill you as well..." Gibbs whispered, his voice full of tears.

"Yeah, well... He can't do that anymore." Tony answered.

Gibbs continued as if he hadn't heard Tony. "He wanted to take away the only one I trust to always have my back. He wanted to take away the only son I ever had."

"Boss..." Tony's voice shook as well.

"You are, Tony... you are."

"We'll get you through this, boss, I promise. We won't let you down."

"Promise me you'll never give me a reason... you'll never give me a reason to cry. Promise me you won't die."

"You know I can't..." Tony tried to reason.

Gibbs grabbed Tony's arms. He saw the tears that were still running down Tony's face. "Don't ever do that to me, son."

Tony swallowed hard and then he decided something he never thought he would do. He stepped closer to Gibbs and hugged the older man hard. "I'll never leave you, Dad."

AN: Liked it? Too sappy? You think I'm outta my mind now? Please tell me. Thanks for reading. ILU Greg


End file.
